The Book of Omens
The Book of Omens is the final episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by William Overgard, it originally aired on September 29, 1989. Summary The key to the Book of Omens is finally solved and it is unlocked. All of the team must pass different tests to save the planet, and Lion-O faces many trials within the book to prove himself once and for all as Lord of the ThunderCats. Story When violent geological disturbances threaten to rip apart New Thundera, Panthro and Lion-O decide to consult the Book of Omens for a solution. After using the Key of Thundera to unlock the book, the duo learn from the Guardian of the Book of Omens that the way to stop the imminent self-destruction of the planet is to present certain artifacts to specified locations within a fixed period of time. The final step would be to present the Key of Thundera to the Guardian himself. If this is accomplished, then the destructive and hostile places on New Thundera would transform into peaceful and productive areas. If the ThunderCats fail, then they will be frozen in time while the planet self-destructs. After Lion-O and Panthro leave the chamber to make preparations and inform the other ThunderCats, Mumm-Ra, who had been spying on the ThunderCats by disguising himself as a scarab, changes back to his true form. He then takes the Key of Thundera and the Book of Omens and flies off to his pyramid with them. The ThunderCats head out to the assigned locations, carrying the respective artifacts. Cheetara and Lynx-O, fly the ThunderStrike to the Caverns of Cold with the Tile from the Fountain. Snarf takes the Gem Light and accompanies Panthro in the Feliner to the Mountains of the Moon. Bengali and Snarfer pilot the HoverCat to the Baleful Swamp with the Golden Oar, and the ThunderKittens head to the Iron Glades in the Whisker, carrying with them the Ancient ThunderCat Flag. When Lion-O goes to carry out his task of presenting the Key of Thundera to the Guardian, he is shocked to discover that both the key and the Book of Omens are missing. Immediately suspecting Mumm-Ra, he rushes to the Black Pyramid. Inside his lair, Mumm-Ra uses the Key of Thundera to enter the book, despite the Ancient Spirits of Evil forbidding him from doing so. Lion-O, who had just arrived at the scene, also enters the book using the Sword of Omens. Inside the Book of Omens, the Guardian, after freezing all the ThunderCats, tells Lion-O that he must face and defeat Mumm-Ra in unarmed combat and reclaim the Key of Thundera. After an intense battle, Lion-O emerges the victor but Mumm-Ra summons the Ancient Spirits of Evil to send their champion, Pyron. This mysterious warrior proves to be a much tougher adversary for Lion-O, but the young lord uses the Dragons to incinerate Pyron with their fiery breath. Having rightfully reclaimed the Key of Thundera, Lion-O presents it to the Guardian at the 24th hour. The Guardian tells Lion-O to summon the ThunderCats to announce his victory. Lion-O does so and the black panther in the ThunderCats signal comes to life and unfreezes all of the ThunderCats. In turn, the ThunderCats present their artifacts, and the once hostile locations of New Thundera are transformed to peaceful areas. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * This is the last episode of the 1980s ThunderCats cartoon series. Goofs * The Baleful Swamp, which was shown in the earlier episode "Totem of Dera" to be on Third Earth, in this episode is shown to be on New Thundera. Notable Quotes Panthro: This one is no regular earthquake. The whole planet is being destroyed. Lion-O: My job now is to enter the book and present the key to the guardian at exactly the twenty fourth hour. Mumm-Ra:' I now have the means to destroy the ThunderCats! Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipeida *The Book of Omens on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by William Overgard Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)